


Day 14: It Wasn't Me!

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Day 14, Day 14: It Wasn't Me!, It Wasn't Me!, M/M, Secret Valentine, Shy, Shyness, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Will tries to hide the fact that he gave (gayve) Mike a Valentine





	Day 14: It Wasn't Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

"Well it wasn't me!" Will defended as Mike rounded on him. 

"It had to be someone I know! I don't just get a valentine out of the blue!"

"Dude," Lucas interrupted, "it's not from 'out of the blue' if you got it ON VALENTINES DAY!"

Will tried his best to best not to blush as Mike wheeled round to start arguing with Lucas. It actually _had_ been he who delivered the valentine. He'd been trying for weeks and weeks to work up the courage to tell Mike his true feelings, but he was naturally shy and El kept getting in the way, so he hadn't been able to act on his feelings until now. 

Of course, the courage had vanished after Will had delivered the valentine. He'd get it back somehow. He was going to Mike's house to spend the night next week. Perhaps he could tell him then? For now, however, he would simply pretend this was an intriguing mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
